


A Question In His Eyes

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-25
Updated: 2006-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: What went on inside T'Pol's mind in the 3.15 "Harbinger" scene...before, during and after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: A/N: I think itâ€™s pretty safe to admit that Iâ€™ve discovered the evil side of my nature with these stories. I promise that I really am quiet and shy in RL. Also, since we all know what happened at the end of Harbinger, it might be wise not to expect a perfectly happy ending here either. But, I tried to leave the door open a bit too. This little story is a collaboration of sorts. (Some of us amateur authors need more help than others.) There are many words, sentences and even one entire paragraph that is the work of Distracted. Soâ€¦if youâ€™re reading along and something stands out above the rest, you know why. J On a personal note, I would like to send along my heartfelt gratitude to Distracted for putting up with me through this one. Being my beta can be a thankless job sometimes, but I want her to know how much I really and truly appreciate her.  
Disclaimer: Enterprise and its characters belong to Paramount studios. Iâ€™m just having a little fun with them. No infringement intended.  


* * *

"I canâ€™t believe this. Iâ€™mâ€¦Iâ€™m jealous of _myself_?â€ Commander Charles Tucker III said in bemusement. It sounded as if the human had posed the question to himself as much as he had to Tâ€™Pol.

The Vulcan pondered the implications of Tripâ€™s words for a moment, well aware of the fact that jealousy was an emotionâ€¦a very human emotion. Perhaps the commander was attracted to her. Tâ€™Pol found the thought oddly intriguing.

â€œYouâ€™re jealous?â€

â€œNo! Absolutely not!â€ Trip answered vehemently, as if barely giving a moment of thought to the notion.

Tâ€™Pol sighed and averted her eyes from him, feeling almostâ€¦disappointed. Logic forbade her from having such a response. It simply was not possibleâ€¦or was it? Her fingers pressed firmly down upon Tripâ€™s shoulders, the contact causing her to feel unusually aware of his sensesâ€¦ and emotions. The sensations were perplexing to her. What was he feeling? Was it curiosity? Perhaps realization? Or maybe even both?

â€œOkay, maybe.â€

Tâ€™Polâ€™s hands stopped massaging Tripâ€™s muscles and lay still upon his smooth skin. Her eyes widened as she stared back up at him.

â€œMaybe I amâ€¦a little,â€ he professed to her.

Tâ€™Polâ€™s breathing quickened, his revelation awakening a hidden desire. She gazed into his cool blue eyes and felt an illogical urge to touch him.

â€œWhich would mean youâ€™re attracted to me.â€

Trip squinted his eyes and tilted his head in apparent contemplation.

â€œIt goes with the assumption.â€

Trip stared back at her, seeming dumbfounded. â€œWhat just happened here? Did we? Are we?â€

Tâ€™Polâ€™s eyes fixed upon Tripâ€™s mouth, wondering silentlyâ€¦and curiouslyâ€¦how warm his lips might feel upon hers. Wondering what his mouth might taste like when he pressed his tongue to her lipsâ€¦

Save for Pon Farr, it wasnâ€™t customary for Vulcans to have such yearnings for the flesh. Let alone forâ€¦ human fleshâ€¦an alien speciesâ€¦It was all so illogical and yetâ€¦Tripâ€™s presence seemed to comfort herâ€¦his presence both comforted andâ€¦ tormented herâ€¦

Tormentâ€¦sheer and utter tormentâ€¦

The heat began to rise in Tâ€™Polâ€™s chest, all repressed emotions threatening to unleash themselves onto the young, unsuspecting engineer. Trip gazed back at her, trying desperately to understand what was happening and why.

Tâ€™Pol looked into his eyes once more and lost her battle to the onslaught of emotions which now bombarded her. However illogical it wasâ€¦she lostâ€¦ control.

The Vulcan lunged toward Trip and pressed her mouth firmly to his. She placed a hand along the side of his face, steadying his head against her palm. He didnâ€™t move. In factâ€¦he barely reacted at all. Tâ€™Polâ€™s desire to taste the warm flesh inside his mouth became an increasingly ravenous hunger. She pushed her mouth insistently against Tripâ€™s and attempted to pry his lips apart with her tongue.

Tâ€™Pol felt Trip relax against her. He opened his mouth instinctively, permitting her to kiss him. It was a vigorous kissâ€¦a kiss of newly awakened emotions and intensifying passion. Tâ€™Pol sensed Tripâ€™s excitement heightening, his response to her overtures now clearly evident as his tongue met hers with equally zealous caresses. For a brief momentâ€¦he seemed to take control.

Tâ€™Pol broke the kiss, laid a hand on Tripâ€™s chest and pushed him away, regaining her power over him. The feeling gave her an odd sense of satisfactionâ€¦ and pleasure. Her eyes met his and read his surprise. She desired himâ€¦and, although he seemed surprised by this, he also appearedâ€¦ receptiveâ€¦captivatedâ€¦ even arousedâ€¦Yes, most definitely arousedâ€¦Tâ€™Pol sensed it. Somehowâ€¦she just knew.

The Vulcan untied the knot on her robe, slowly slid the clothing over her shoulders and intentionally released the garment from her hands. She gazed seductively into Tripâ€™s eyes as the robe fell quietly to the floor. He ran his eyes down the length of her body, his mouth hanging open as if in utter shock.

Tâ€™Pol stood before Trip proudlyâ€¦brazenlyâ€¦and completely nude. It was almost as if she were presenting herself to himâ€¦an invitation of sortsâ€¦ in order to stake her claim. Trip was hers. Not Amandaâ€™s. Hers. Only hers. And she knew he wanted her too. A Vulcan mating with a humanâ€¦ highly illogical and yetâ€¦ now clearly inevitableâ€¦

Tâ€™Pol knelt down and grasped Tripâ€™s steel grey boxers. She pulled them forcefully down his legs and focused her gaze intently upon the lower half of his body. She ran her fingers gently along his hardened shaft, as if to somehow gain a quick preview of his shape and size. Trip groaned softly and stiffened against her. The Vulcan stood up slowly, pressed her warm body into the humanâ€™s and gazed deeply into his eyes. She felt the heat of Tripâ€™s breath upon her skin and sensed his burgeoning desires.

Tâ€™Pol backed Trip up to the edge of the bed, forcing him down onto the sheets with a soft thud. She climbed atop him and straddled him dominantly.

Trip lay on his back, staring up at Tâ€™Pol in stunned silence as she slid her hands deftly down his neck. Her fingers moved seductively along the skin, descending slowly over his shoulders until they came to rest upon his chest. The Vulcan gazed down at Trip as he lay pinned beneath her; completely submissive to her advances, but certainly not seeming displeased with them.

Tâ€™Pol found his passivity curiously exciting. She reveledâ€¦quite illogicallyâ€¦in the sense of power she gained from immobilizing him beneath her. She inhaled his masculine scent deeply, running her hands luxuriously through the crisp hair on his chest and kneading his pectoral muscles with strong, eager fingers. A fire began to build between her thighs. Tripâ€™s expression changed from one of shocked disbelief to an intrigued smile.

The room was dark, lit only by the flames of several vanilla-scented candles which had been placed neatly about the cabin. Smoke drifted through the air and left an unmistakable musty aroma throughout her quarters.

Tâ€™Polâ€™s eyes traced the length of Tripâ€™s unclothed figure. She ran her hands down the sides of his body and across his abdomen. Pressing her knees firmly to his ribs and readjusting her position, she lowered her body so that the part of her that burned the hottest for him lay directly on the rigid proof of his arousal. Tâ€™Pol closed her eyes. The skin to skin contact caused her to shudder briefly with pleasure.

They lay together for a moment, Trip curiously motionless beneath Tâ€™Pol. His desire for further intimacy with her was quite evident as it rested silently against her, unmoving. Her dark eyes stared into his. Logically, he should have attempted to enter her and yet â€¦quite illogicallyâ€¦he had not. Trip smiled tenderly, not breaking their gaze, apparently enjoying the shared closeness. Tâ€™Pol felt her control slipping away as his shape teased her with its stillness.

She moved her face to his and met his mouth with a hungry kiss. He responded in kind, caressing her tongue with his own while running his hands gently down her back.

Tâ€™Pol moved her hips forward and rubbed her skin along his, massaging herself against him. His body met hers with gentle strokes, and yetâ€¦ he still made no attempt to enter her. This act of foreplay clearly pleased them both. Blood rushed to the small bud of tissue, each tender caress serving to ripen it further. Sensations began to rise and the tingling warmth grew more intense as she pressed against him. Pleasure drew closer; nearly within reachâ€¦

Tâ€™Pol slid her center along Tripâ€™s smoothness and cried out in release. Her body stiffened as the first waves of bliss broke through the surface. Spasms of ecstasy surged through her core. She grasped onto Trip and moaned softly, allowing his warm body to bring her to completion. She trembled; her breathing still ragged, and lay back down atop of Trip.

Tripâ€™s heartbeat pulsed vigorously against the Vulcanâ€™s bosom. She felt his hands slide along her shoulders, his palms pressing downward into her skin. She pushed up off him and met his gaze with her eyes. Trip looked back at her in silence and yet somehowâ€¦she knew exactly what he wanted.

Tâ€™Pol slid down the bed and lay still for a moment, hovering over him. He shivered as her breath stirred the wiry hair at the base of his shaft. She parted her lips and took him inside, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from him that pleased her even more.

The Vulcan closed her eyes and savored the sensation of his warm skin caressing her mouth. She felt herself go adrift; her mind focusing on nothing but thisâ€¦ her mouth upon him, around him, taking him in completelyâ€¦She pressed her tongue to his flesh and glided it slowly along his length.

â€œAhhhâ€¦â€ Trip moaned.

Tâ€™Polâ€™s lips wrapped around himâ€¦swallowing himâ€¦ squeezing himâ€¦ harder and harder with each successive rise and descent. Her senses became acutely aware of his pleasure. The sounds of his heavy breathing played into her sensitive Vulcan ears. Trip lay motionless on the bed, sprawled out on top of the covers, his body completely relaxed and vulnerable. His eyes were half-closed, his mouth hanging open, his face bearing the look of dazed pleasure. As she continued to pleasure him, she felt him stiffen against her.  
Suddenly, she ceased stroking him and peered upward. When she paused in her ministrations, his eyes opened and met hers. He smiled invitingly.

â€œIâ€™m getting too close this way, and I canâ€™t reach you. Come here,â€ he whispered, reaching down to pull her toward him. â€œTurn aroundâ€¦ and come here.â€ She rose up and did as he requested.

Tripâ€™s fingers pressed firmly into her buttocks. He grabbed onto her hips and pulled her up toward his face, his mouth quickly discovering her wetness. Trip gently explored the delicate flesh with his tongue.

The Vulcan lay facedown atop the human. Her mouth circled his shaft. His tongue circled the center of her arousal. She closed her eyes; concentrating on the sensationsâ€¦on the pleasureâ€¦all logic forgotten in that moment. She felt freed of the need to control her desiresâ€¦freed of the repression of sensation that had been her daily companion since childhood. The sensation should have been terrifying, but the pleasure was too great to permit fear.

Tâ€™Pol gave herself to Trip, granting him complete access to her body and permitting him to touch herâ€¦to touch her in any way which pleased him.

She felt his soft and soothing mouth upon her. His warm, wet and tender flesh filled her mouthâ€¦He pressed his tongue to her skin and slid over the tissue with gentle strokes. The tension began to build as he continued his caresses. The sensations of impending orgasm drew immediately closer. Only this time it was strongerâ€¦and more powerful.

Tâ€™Pol relaxed her mouth and stopped moving, easing her grip on him. Her lips brushed across the head of his phallus and she released him, arching her head back as she approached her release once again.

The Vulcan closed her eyes and allowed the euphoric sensations to come to her. She didnâ€™t fight them. She didnâ€™t resist the pleasureâ€¦ the pleasure his lips and tongue had given to herâ€¦ Tripâ€¦

Tâ€™Pol let go of the tension, trembling with ecstasy as an intense orgasm rushed through her body. She lay still and allowed the onslaught of pleasure to overtake her completely, unable to stifle her breathy moans of gratification.

Trip slid out from underneath her with urgency. â€œCanâ€™t .wait any longer, darlinâ€™,â€ he told her breathlessly.

With barely a moment to move, Tâ€™Pol rose to her knees and got up on all fours. Trip slid in closer, from behind, gazing down at the curves of her buttocks. He held himself up to her entrance and vigorously impaled her. Tâ€™Pol gasped from the force of the penetration, strangely aroused by his sudden assertiveness. He grasped her buttocks and used the curves of each cheek for leverage to aid him with his rapid thrusts. Then he reached around her hip, slid a hand between her legs and pleasured her with his fingers.

Tâ€™Pol couldnâ€™t help but to cry outâ€¦again, her sensitive bud already fully ripened and nearly ready to burst. She couldnâ€™t possibly come againâ€¦or could she?

Trip ground his hips against her and pumped forcefully through her dripping wet sheath. He filled her completely, satiating her repressed desire to possess himâ€¦to take him inside her and feel his flesh throb against her over and over and over. He was so hard. Long and smooth and slick, he pierced her core with the head of his shaft and stroked the inside of her walls, moving so deeply within her that she felt as if she might swallow him whole.

Trip slid upward along the sheets and laid his chest down onto her back, curving his legs around hers. He pressed his body against her and lowered his arms down over either side of her in a dominant posture. She felt his whiskers brush the skin along the back of her neck.

â€œYouâ€™re hot, baby,â€ he whispered in an almost unrecognizable voice.

Tâ€™Pol raised a brow in muted surprise, his choice of words leaving her so unbearably aroused that she nearly couldnâ€™t stand it. She moved her fingers up to her hot, wet skin and began to pleasure herself.

Trip thrust into Tâ€™Pol from behind. They moved in unison together, rocking the bed as their pace quickened. Trip hesitated, slowed down for a moment, then frenetically drove himself into her.

Tâ€™Pol felt him jet inside her, his ejaculate spurting into her warmth just as she cameâ€¦again. She clamped down on him and rode the seemingly endless waves of rapture as reverberating moans of pleasure echoed in her ears. Their ecstasies entwined as they held one anotherâ€¦arms to armsâ€¦legs to legsâ€¦chest to backâ€¦man to womanâ€¦Human molded perfectly to Vulcanâ€¦

************************************************************************

Tâ€™Pol stirred and opened her eyes. Trip lay against her, still fast asleep. The human appeared quite peaceful in this stateâ€¦serene and almostâ€¦ innocent. His arms were wrapped around her, their bodies still embracing skin to skin. In sleep, his vulnerability touched her. His willingness to trust her caused a rush of tenderness within her. For a brief moment, Tâ€™Pol felt completeâ€¦and content in his arms.

Content? No. It simply could not be.

She was Vulcan and shouldnâ€™t have allowed herself to access these feelings. It was deplorableâ€¦illogicalâ€¦nearly unforgivableâ€¦and utterly terrifying.

Terrifying.

Images played through Tâ€™Polâ€™s mindâ€¦.images of her shameful behavior with Tripâ€¦

The drug _must_ have influenced her. It was the only possible explanation. Vulcans didnâ€™t feel content in the arms of anotherâ€¦let alone in the arms of a _human._ Vulcans didnâ€™t DO what she had just done with Trip.

_I have lost control, and I MUST regain it now,_ she thought.

Several blonde tufts of hair stood on end atop Tripâ€™s head. Tâ€™Pol reached her hand up and gently patted them down, letting her fingers fall down his face to gently trace the curve of his cheek. Something stirred inside her, and an idea began to take shapeâ€¦a logical explanation for her otherwise incomprehensible behavior.

Tâ€™Pol had always found human sexuality quite fascinating. This was why she had touched him just now. It was why she had touched him hours ago. It was why she had allowed _him_ to touch her.. She was inquisitiveâ€¦curiousâ€¦almost compelled to learn more. The effects of the drug had only served to heighten her interest. Humans were an interesting species and she had merely wished to discover more about their nature.

The commander may have gathered the wrong impression. It was possible that he might not fully understand her motivations. Trip would likely expect a relationship as the next logical course of action. Tâ€™Pol couldnâ€™t allow it. She would have to explain to him the true reasoning behind her actions. She had not mated with him because she lovedhimâ€¦Vulcans didnâ€™t do that. She had merely wished to know more about his species. Telling him this was the best course of action to halt any further advance of romanceâ€¦at leastâ€¦ for nowâ€¦

Tâ€™Pol pried herself carefully out of Tripâ€™s arms and slid across the bed, moving away from him. She gazed down at him as he slept, her eyes focused intently upon his face. She leaned down, laid a hand firmly on his shoulder and shook it. He awakened, smiling tenderly up at her from the bed.

â€œYou need to get dressed, Commander,â€ Tâ€™Pol stated flatly. â€œIt would be wise for you to return to your quarters immediately.â€

Trip nodded and sat up, leaning over the side of the bed to grab his clothes. â€œYa probably have a point there, Tâ€™Pol,â€ he said with a bright smile. â€œI imagine Iâ€™d sleep a whole lot better in my own bed.â€

â€œIndeed.â€

Trip finished pulling his shirt down over his pants and moved toward the door. He stopped and turned around to look at her again, still smiling, but with a question in his eyes. â€œGuess weâ€™ll talk about this later then?â€

Tâ€™Pol tipped her head in acknowledgement and stared back at him in silence.

â€œWell, okay thenâ€¦ Iâ€™ll see ya around.â€ He leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. It was sudden and unexpected and she found herself unable to reject it.

Trip gazed back at her wordlessly. There was something in his eyes...a human emotion that she wasnâ€™t quite able to discern. He turned away, as if to exit, but Tâ€™Pol could sense his reluctance to leave her.

He stopped in the doorway and turned around. Their eyes met. Trip blinked and smiled weakly at her. Tâ€™Pol sensed his apprehensiveness at her response to him.

He turned and quietly walked away.

Tâ€™Pol sighedâ€¦ almost regretfullyâ€¦ as she watched Trip leave. It would be best for him as well. Best for her. Best for him. Perhaps one dayâ€¦but not yetâ€¦not nowâ€¦


End file.
